Questionnaire en folie
by Roy-mane
Summary: Quand le docteur Weir décide à ce que tout le monde réponde à un questionnaire, les réponses sont sympathiques ou .. étranges ...
1. E WEIR

Et c'est reparti pour une série de chapitres qui ne servent, bien sur, strictement à rien ! Sauf, peut-être, vous amusez ^^

* * *

><p>En ce jour, tous reçurent un mail du docteur Weir :<p>

de : Docteur

à : Personnel Atlantis

Bonjour,

Une personne m'a fait remarquer que, malgré ces années passées ensemble, on se connaissait encore si peu. C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais que vous répondiez à questionnaire, certes basique, mais qui je pense nous permettra de serrer encore plus les liens qui nous unissent.

Pour montrer l'exemple, je vais moi-même répondre à ce questionnaire ci-dessous.

- Prénom : Elisabeth

- Surnom : Beth

- Age : hum …

- Taille : 1.69 m

- Couleur des yeux : brun

- Couleur des cheveux : châtain

- Décoration de la chambre : Des photos de ma famille sur terre, des lampions, des cadeaux de certains peuples pégasiens

- Objet fétiche : aucun

- Heure à laquelle tu te lèves : Tellement aléatoire …

- As-tu des frère et sœurs : non

- Pays : USA

- Plus grande qualité : patiente (il en faut avec … Vous voyez de qui je parle …)

- Plus grand défaut : je plie vite devant certains regards de chiens battus

- Si tu devais avoir un tatouage : Un papillon sur le mollet

- A quel point aimes-tu travailler : Au point de rester malgré tout

- Jour préféré de la semaine : Aucun, ils se ressemblent tellement

- As-tu été amoureux : Oui

- Es-tu amoureux : Non

- Qui peut secrètement t'aimer : euh …

- De quoi ne peux-tu pas te passer : Chocolat, rasoir.

- Couleur préférée : Rouge

- Livre préféré : Comment gérer son stress en dix leçon. 

- Film préféré : Titanic

- Quel est le dernier film que tu as vu aussi cinéma : Ça remonte à cinq ans alors …

- Plage, ville ou campagne : campagne

- Hivers ou été : été

- Fleur préférée : Lys

- Boissons préférées : Thé, grenadine.

- Chanson préférée : «Moi j'ai besoin d'amour», Lorie

- Personnage historique préféré : Gandhi

- Talents : Diplomate, sais faire de jolies lampes

- Que crains-tu le plus : les Wraiths, Kolya, Sheppard et McKay quand ils font des conneries.

- But dans la vie : ne pas mourir

- Ta chambre prend feu, que sauves-tu : mes lampes

- Que fais-tu en colère : Je gronde Sheppard et Mckay

- Mots ou phrases utilisés le plus souvent : "Oups", "allez sauver SGA-1", "Libérez SGA-1", "On va tous mourir".

- Qu'est-ce qui t'importune le plus : Les Wraiths, Kolya, plus de chocolat.

- Les meilleurs choses aux monde : le chocolat, la paix

Suite à mon mail, vous pouvez réagir face aux réponse données, afin de mieux se connaître :

John : On fait Jamais de conneries.

Rodney : Jamais !

Teyla : Je suis curieuse de votre initiative Elisabeth. Je vais de ce pas remplir ce questionnaire.

Ronon : Urpmf

Lorne : N'est-ce pas un peu indiscret comme procédé ?

Carson.B : Quelle bonne idée ! Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous sur certains points ! Surtout quand ils concernent deux énergumènes.

Radek : Vous n'avez vraiment aucun prétendant secret ?

Caldwell : Drôle d'idée. Un peu .. gamine. Et vous n'êtes pas si vieille au point de dissimuler votre âge ... si ?

* * *

><p>Qu'en pensez-vous ? Et comme vous êtes sage (ou pas) je vous en mets deux pour la route.<p> 


	2. J SHEPPARD

De : Colonel Sheppard

à : membres Atlantis

Salut,

Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

- Prénom : John

- Surnom : Johnny, Shepp, Touffe de poil

- Age : 40 ans

- Taille : 1.82 m

- Couleur des yeux : noisettes

- Couleur des cheveux : brun

- Décoration de la chambre : Un poster de Johnny Cash, une guitare, un frigo

- Objet fétiche : mon poster

- Heure à laquelle tu te lèves : Tellement aléatoire … comme dirais Elisabeth

- As-tu des frère et sœurs : un frère

- Pays : USA

- Plus grande qualité : courageux d'après moi, inconscient d'après les autres

- Plus grand défaut : Bizarrement pour certains ma qualité serait mon plus grand défaut

- Si tu devais avoir un tatouage : Un avion sur le bras, ou un jumper

- A quel point aimes-tu travailler : Au point de m'allier à un Wraith

- Jour préféré de la semaine : Le jeudi, il y a des pains aux chocolats et Rodney râle moins

- As-tu été amoureux : Oui

- Es-tu amoureux : Non

- Qui peut secrètement t'aimer : Beaucoup de femmes, terrestres ou extra-terrestres.

- De quoi ne peux-tu pas te passer : Johnny Cash, Mckay

- Couleur préférée : Vert

- Livre préféré : Guerre et paix 

- Film préféré : Rambo

- Quel est le dernier filme que tu as vu aussi cinéma : La petite sirène

- Plage, ville ou campagne : ville

- Hivers ou été : été

- Fleur préférée : Rose

- Boissons préférées : Bière américaine

- Chanson préférée : Toutes celles de Johnny Cash

- Personnage historique préféré : Pas les anciens en tout cas

- Talents : bon pilote, bon dragueur

- Que crains-tu le plus : McKay avec un jumper, McKay devant négocier avec un peuple pégasien.

- But dans la vie : draguer toutes les jolies femmes, détruire les wraiths, réplicateurs, goa'uld, Kolya ...

- Ta chambre prend feu, que sauves-tu : mes cheveux

- Que fais-tu en colère : Je tire.

- Mots ou phrases utilisés le plus souvent : "McKay …", "McKay taisez-vous !", "Nous sommes pacifiques … Vous non apparemment".

- Qu'est-ce qui t'importune le plus : Les Wraiths, Kolya, les séjours à l'infirmerie.

- Les meilleurs choses au monde : voler dans un jumper, dégommer des Wraiths, emmerder Rodney, ah non pardon : MEREDITH

Réactions :

Weir ; Je suis contente que vous preniez cela au sérieux et que vous montriez l'exemple/

Rodney : Je vais vous tuez !

Teyla: Je trouve que vos réponses vous correspondent.

Ronon : Je suis d'accord

Lorne : Hum ...

Carson.B : C'est réciproque.

Radek : Vous et Rodney ...

Caldwell : Comme cela m'étonne ...

* * *

><p>Voili voilou ! Good ou pas good ^^ ?<p> 


	3. R McKay

Whaou je ne m'attendais pas à un tel engouement ! Je vouys remercie pour vos reviews et comme vous avez été sage je vous poste le 3 ème chapitre

* * *

><p>De : Rodney McKay<p>

à : membres Atlantis

GRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- Prénom : Rodney

- Surnom : Rod, Mer

- Age : 39 ans

- Taille : 1.79 m

- Couleur des yeux : bleu

- Couleur des cheveux : châtain clair

- Décoration de la chambre : diplômes, récompenses

- Objet fétiche : E2PZ

- Heure à laquelle tu te lèves : ?

- As-tu des frère et sœurs : une sœur

- Pays : Canada

- Plus grande qualité : Génie

- Plus grand défaut : En a pas

- Si tu devais avoir un tatouage : En a un, mais ne vous dirais pas où.

- A quel point aimes-tu travailler : Au point de faire des crises d'hypoglycémie

- Jour préféré de la semaine : Le jeudi, il y a des pains aux chocolats.

- As-tu été amoureux : Oui

- Es-tu amoureux : Non

- Qui peut secrètement t'aimer : Une scientifique, Samantha Carter, et John Sheppard

- De quoi ne peux-tu pas te passer : Mon labo, café, manger

- Couleur préférée : Bleu

- Livre préféré : Pas le temps de lire. MOI je bosse.

- Film préféré : Century hotel

- Quel est le dernier filme que tu as vu aussi cinéma : A dog break'first

- Plage, ville ou campagne : labo

- Hivers ou été : hivers

- Fleur préférée : Rose

- Boissons préférées : Bière canadienne

- Chanson préférée : Classique

- Personnage historique préféré : Einstein, Moi

- Talents : génie, sait utiliser ces doigts

- Que crains-tu le plus : De ne jamais trouver un putain d'E2PZ qui marche, Sheppard quand il tente de se brosser les cheveux, les wraiths, Kolya, les citrons

- But dans la vie : Prix nobel, obtenir un E2PZ, faire voler Atlantis, Tondre les cheveux de Sheppard

- Ta chambre prend feu, que sauves-tu : J'éteins le feu, bande de moules !

- Que fais-tu en colère : Je gesticule. Je parle beaucoup.

- Mots ou phrases utilisés le plus souvent : "Oh non", "C'est pas moi", "Il n'y a pas de citron dans mon plat hein ?", "Pff, Sheppard n'a rien de sexy "

- Qu'est-ce qui t'importune le plus : Les Wraiths, Kolya, les citrons, Sheppard.

- Les meilleurs choses au monde : Les E2PZ, Moi. Que Sheppard se prenne un râteau.

Réactions :

Weir : Euh ...

John : Là c'est la guerre ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de vous ! Et Votre prénom c'est MEREDITH

Teyla : Vous n'êtes pas très objectif sur certaines réponses … Comme vos défauts par exemple.

Ronon : Pourquoi je suis pas dans ce qu'il craint le plus ?

Lorne : Pffff ….

Carson.B : C'est du pur Rodney ça.

Radek : J'en étais sur que vous étiez en couple. Ça me laisse le champ libre pour … Euh ? Tout le monde peut lire ce que j'écris ?

Caldwell: Sheppard, dans mon bureau.


	4. T Emmagan

De : Teyla Emmagan

à : membres Atlantis

Je suis ravie de vous faire partager quelques bribes de mon être.

- Prénom : Teyla

- Surnom : Xena

- Age : … en solidarité avec Beth

- Taille : 1.59 m

- Couleur des yeux : Marron

- Couleur des cheveux : Marron/roux

- Décoration de la chambre : bougies, tentures athosiennes

- Objet fétiche : médaillon, bâtons

- Heure à laquelle tu te lèves : 6h

- As-tu des frère et sœurs : non

- Pays : Athos

- Plus grande qualité : Généreuse

- Plus grand défaut : sensible

- Si tu devais avoir un tatouage : Qu'est-ce ?

- A quel point aimes-tu travailler : Je n'ai pas vraiment de travail mais défendre mon peuple est ma vocation

- Jour préféré de la semaine : Aucun

- As-tu été amoureux : Oui

- Es-tu amoureux : Oui

- Qui peut secrètement t'aimer : Je l'ignore mais j'espère que c'est l'élu de mon coeur

- De quoi ne peux-tu pas te passer : Bougie, mon peuple, mon fils

- Couleur préférée : Rouge

- Livre préféré : Je ne sais pas lire

- Film préféré : Titanic

- Quel est le dernier film que tu as vu aussi cinéma : Il n'y pas de cinéma sur ma planète … ni dans la galaxie de pégase

- Plage, ville ou campagne : Forêt

- Hivers ou été : été

- Fleur préférée : Razbala

- Boissons préférées : thé, alcool athosien

- Chanson préférée : Chant de l'espoir athosien, britney spears

- Personnage historique préféré : Mon père

- Talents : génie, sait utiliser ces doigts

- Que crains-tu le plus : Ne pas pouvoir défendre mon fils et mon peuple.

- But dans la vie : Sauver mon peuple

- Ta chambre prend feu, que sauves-tu : Ça m'arrive régulièrement, je sauve mes tapies.

- Que fais-tu en colère : Je me bats avec un bâton ou je médite pour calmer ma colère

- Mots ou phrases utilisés le plus souvent : "Négocions", "Ce peuple est pacifique"

- Qu'est-ce qui t'importune le plus : Les Wraiths.

- Les meilleurs choses au monde : L'amour

Réactions :

Weir : Comme c'est gentil de me soutenir Teyla

John : Quelques bribes de votre être ? C'est un peu ... PS : Je ne suis pas gay

Rodney : Comment ça je ne suis pas objectif ?

Ronon : Nous avons un but en commun femme

Lorne : Vous avez souvent des incendies dans votre chambre ?

Carson.B : L'élu de votre cœur ? Qui est-ce ?

Zelenka : Carson ? Je suis sur que vous rougissez ! Une personne de moins vers mon objectif

Caldwell : Si il y avait moins de bougies, il y aurait moins d'incendies


	5. R DEX

De : Ronon Dex

à : membres Atlantis

bjehgeihg

- Prénom : Ronon

- Surnom : Le runner, Conan

- Age : 35 ans

- Taille : 1.99 m

- Couleur des yeux : Marron

- Couleur des cheveux : Marron

- Décoration de la chambre : Quelle chambre ?

- Objet fétiche : Mes dreads

- Heure à laquelle tu te lèves : Je ne dors pas

- As-tu des frère et sœurs : non

- Pays : Satéda

- Plus grande qualité : Fort

- Plus grand défaut : Fort

- Si tu devais avoir un tatouage : Un au bras

- A quel point aimes-tu travailler : Tuer les wraiths n'est pas un travail, c'est un plaisir

- Jour préféré de la semaine : Jeudi, bataille pour avoir les pains aux chocolats

- As-tu été amoureux : Oui

- Es-tu amoureux : Non

- Qui peut secrètement t'aimer : Je sais pas

- De quoi ne peux-tu pas te passer : Couteau, blaster, faire peur à McKay, manger

- Couleur préférée : violet

- Livre préféré : Je ne sais pas lire non plus

- Film préféré : Alien

- Quel est le dernier film que tu as vu aussi cinéma : rien

- Plage, ville ou campagne : là où il n'y pas de Wraiths

- Hivers ou été : Automne

- Fleur préférée : Pour les manger ?

- Boissons préférées : Tous alcool confondu

- Chanson préférée : le bruit du sang des Wraiths qui gicle

- Personnage historique préféré : je sais pas

- Talents : dissimuler des couteaux dans ma chevelure

- Que crains-tu le plus : Rien

- But dans la vie : Tuer des wraiths

- Ta chambre prend feu, que sauves-tu : Moi

- Que fais-tu en colère : Je me bats contre tout ce qui bouge

- Mots ou phrases utilisés le plus souvent : "Urmph", "Je vais le tuer"

- Qu'est-ce qui t'importune le plus : Quand McKay babille, qu'on m'empêche de tuer des wraiths

- Les meilleurs choses au monde : tuer des wraiths

Réactions :

Weir : C'est bien Ronon de vous investir dans mes idées

John : les mots qui reviennent le plus souvent sont : Tuer et Wraith. Ça résume bien sa vie

Rodney : Brute épaisse ! et je ne babille pas ! Ps : On vous croit Sheppard, On vous croit … Ou pas mouhahaha.

Teyla: C'est très concis

Lorne : je confirme

Carson.B : Evitez d'aller trop souvent à la chasse aux Wraiths, vous êtes un mauvais patient.

Zelenka : Allez Carson, dites nous tout

Caldwell : Un bon soldat.


	6. E LORNE

De : Evan Lorne

à : membres Atlantis

Je suppose que c'est mon tour

- Prénom : Evan

- Surnom : Aucun

- Age : 35 ans

- Taille : 1.82 m

- Couleur des yeux : Marron

- Couleur des cheveux : Marron

- Décoration de la chambre : Peinture

- Objet fétiche : mon arme

- Heure à laquelle tu te lèves : aléatoire. Cause : Allez sauver SGA-1

- As-tu des frère et sœurs : Soeur

- Pays : USA

- Plus grande qualité : patient (sauf avec McKay)

- Plus grand défaut : pessimiste

- Si tu devais avoir un tatouage : une colombe

- A quel point aimes-tu travailler : Au point de continuer à aller sauver SGA-1

- Jour préféré de la semaine : Tous les jours sauf jeudi

- As-tu été amoureux : Oui

- Es-tu amoureux : Non

- Qui peut secrètement t'aimer : Aucunes idées

- De quoi ne peux-tu pas te passer : mes plaques

- Couleur préférée : bleu

- Livre préféré : le parfum

- Film préféré : Sex and the city (no comment)

- Quel est le dernier film que tu as vu aussi cinéma : Rio avec mes neveux

- Plage, ville ou campagne : ville

- Hivers ou été : été

- Fleur préférée : gentiane

- Boissons préférées : bière américaine, coca-cola

- Chanson préférée : Rihanna, S&M

- Personnage historique préféré : Abraham Lincolm

- Talents : perdre les membres de mon équipe, mais je ne suis pas sûr que se soit un talent

- Que crains-tu le plus : mourir

- But dans la vie : ne pas mourir

- Ta chambre prend feu, que sauves-tu : mes peintures

- Que fais-tu en colère : je souffle très fort par les narines

- Mots ou phrases utilisés le plus souvent : "Qu'est qu'ils ont encore fait?", "pffff"

- Qu'est-ce qui t'importune le plus : Quand McKay babille (bienvenue au club Ronon), perdre les membres de mon équipe juste pour aller sauver SGA-1

- Les meilleurs choses au monde : Quand SGA-1 rentre sans notre aide, la peinture

Réactions :

Weir : C'est si vrai

John : Sympa … Ps : Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute Meredith

Rodney : Je Ne Babille Pas ! Ps : Cessez de m'appeler Meredith ! Et je viens dans vos quartiers !

Teyla: Pauvre Evan

Ronon : Je propose qu'on fasse taire Rodney pour de bon ...

Carson.B : Je ne vous dirais rien Radek, et cessez de me harceler ou vous tâterez de mes aiguilles !

Zelenka : OK, ok … Rodney et Sheppard … Dans une chambre ...

Caldwell : S&M ? Interdiction que vous alliez dans ses quartiers McKay !


	7. C Beckett

De : Carson Beckett

à : membres Atlantis

A moi.

- Prénom : Carson

- Surnom : Medecin Vaudoo

- Age : 41 ans

- Taille : 1.83 m

- Couleur des yeux : bleu

- Couleur des cheveux : brun

- Décoration de la chambre : j'y vais si peu ...

- Objet fétiche : mes aiguilles

- Heure à laquelle tu te lèves : aléatoire. Cause : patients, urgences, Rodney ….

- As-tu des frère et sœurs : non

- Pays : Ecosse

- Plus grande qualité : Gentillesse

- Plus grand défaut : sensible

- Si tu devais avoir un tatouage : un tribal

- A quel point aimes-tu travailler : j'aime sauver des vies

- Jour préféré de la semaine : Pas jeudi. Ronon et rodney se battent et généralement ça se termine mal.

- As-tu été amoureux : Oui

- Es-tu amoureux : Oui

- Qui peut secrètement t'aimer : L'élue de mon cœur ?

- De quoi ne peux-tu pas te passer : mes amis

- Couleur préférée : blanc, marron

- Livre préféré : sept jours pour une éternité

- Film préféré : Titanic

- Quel est le dernier film que tu as vu aussi cinéma : Never say never

- Plage, ville ou campagne : campagne

- Hivers ou été : Hiver

- Fleur préférée : rhododendron

- Boissons préférées : bière écossaise, Whisky, Alcool fabriqué en douce par Zelenka

- Chanson préférée : My heart will go one

- Personnage historique préféré : Mary Curie

- Talents : opérer quelqu'un avec comme seul lumière une lampe torche

- Que crains-tu le plus : perdre mes amis

- But dans la vie : sauver mes amis, les gens en général

- Ta chambre prend feu, que sauves-tu : j'y suis jamais

- Que fais-tu en colère : je jure en gaélique

- Mots ou phrases utilisés le plus souvent : "Qu'avez vous encore Rodney?", "Je ne suis pas un médecin vaudou"

- Qu'est-ce qui t'importune le plus : les extra-terrestres qui écharpent les membres de l'expédition, Les geniis qui tentent désespérément de nous voler du C4 en blessant tout le monde.

- Les meilleurs choses au monde : Sauver une vie

Réactions :

Weir : Quel alcool de contre-bande ?

Teyla: Ce pourrait-il que ?

Ronon : J'aime l'alcool

Lorne : Si personne n'a remarqué que Carson et Teyla ….

Zelenka : Merci Docteur Beckett ! Elisabeth, je peux tout vous expliquer, allons dans votre bureau.

Caldwell : Pourquoi McKay et Sheppard n'ont-ils pas encore commentés ? … OH MON DIEU !


	8. C Kavanagh

**Note 1** : Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous remercier pour toutes ces reviews ! Je suis contente que cela vous plaise surtout qu'au début je trouvais l'idée un peu bateau, mais soit ...

**Note 2** : Aussi, je ne devais faire normalement de chapitre avec Kavanagh. MAIS ! Vous l'avez réclamé tel des gorilles en rut (nan je dec, pas en rut), et je me fais un plaisir de publier tout de même son test, en espérant que cela vous plaise et vous fasse rire ^^

Ps : C'est cool dis donc de mettre en gras.

* * *

><p>De : Calvin Kavanagh<p>

à : membres Atlantis

Je ne comprend svraiment pas pourquoi je dois me soumettre à ce test Ri-Di-Cu-Le

- Prénom : Calvin

- Surnom : l'homme à la queue de cheval

- Age : 33 ans

- Taille : 1.82 m

- Couleur des yeux : bleu

- Couleur des cheveux : châtain foncé

- Décoration de la chambre : genre ça vous intéresse

- Objet fétiche : mes cheveux

- Heure à laquelle tu te lèves : Quand je le dois

- As-tu des frère et sœurs : non

- Pays : USA

- Plus grande qualité : patience

- Plus grand défaut : lâche

- Si tu devais avoir un tatouage : un rétro

- A quel point aimes-tu travailler : au point de revenir sur Atlantis malgré les abrutis qui la peuplent

- Jour préféré de la semaine : Jeudi. Mckay n'est pas là et on a la paix

- As-tu été amoureux : oui

- Es-tu amoureux : NON

- Qui peut secrètement t'aimer : lol

- De quoi ne peux-tu pas te passer : de technologie

- Couleur préférée : rouge

- Livre préféré : La science fiction en général

- Film préféré : Mémoires d'une geisha

- Quel est le dernier film que tu as vu aussi cinéma : Clones

- Plage, ville ou campagne : ville

- Hivers ou été : été

- Fleur préférée : Franchement ...

- Boissons préférées : coca-cola, thé, café

- Chanson préférée : Stars are blind de Paris Hilton

- Personnage historique préféré : Newton, Lavoisier

- Talents : sais reconnaitre les bons dirigeants, m'évanouir pour éviter de me faire torturer, la pâtisserie.

- Que crains-tu le plus : Le Satédien

- But dans la vie : la technologie

- Ta chambre prend feu, que sauves-tu : moi

- Que fais-tu en colère : je fais des vidéos ou lettres pour le SGC afin de dénigrer mes supérieurs.

- Mots ou phrases utilisés le plus souvent : "Pourquoi tant de haine"

- Qu'est-ce qui t'importune le plus : Weir (ouai, plus que McKay)

- Les meilleurs choses au monde : la technologie, Paris Hilton

Réactions :

Weir : … Dans mon bureau

John : Paris Hilton ?

Rodney : Sympa. Vous avez raison, on s'en fout.

Ronon : Enfin un qui sait que je suis la chose la plus à craindre dans cette galaxie

Teyla : Rodney … C'est bien que vous répondiez à ce questionnaire mais … Qui êtes vous ? Vous êtes nouveau ?

Lorne : Arf la bourde de Teyla

Carson : Je ne sais pas si s'évanouir est un talent mais ma foi, pourquoi pas ?

Caldwell : Je suis d'accords avec vous sur les dirigeant de cette cité.

* * *

><p>Dernière petite chose. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas eu bcp de slash McShep (ou Mcdex) récemment et c'est triste parce que moi j'aime ! Soyez gentilles, publiez !<p> 


	9. R Zelenka

Coucou !Deux nouveaux chapitres, mais d'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews et aussi :

**Note 1** : On m'a fais des commandes de personnages (entre guillemets) : Pour **Todd** c'était d'ors et déjà prévus et il est déjà écrit depuis longtemps. Pour ce qui est de **Parrish**, c'est simple, avant son couple avec Lorne ... Je savais pas qu'il existait ^^ Alors je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien. Enfin pour** Caldwell** ... Lisez le prochain chapitre

**Note 2** : Il n'y a pas de note 2

* * *

><p>De : Radek Zelenka<p>

à : membres Atlantis

Ouhuh j'aime ce test.

- Prénom : Radek

- Surnom : Le tchèque, le souffre-douleur

- Age : 40 ans

- Taille : 1.76 m

- Couleur des yeux : bleu

- Couleur des cheveux : châtain

- Décoration de la chambre : Drapeau Tchèque

- Objet fétiche : mes lunettes

- Heure à laquelle tu te lèves : aléatoire. Cause : Rodney ou problèmes avec SGA-1….

- As-tu des frère et sœurs : oui plein

- Pays : Tchèquo-slovaquie

- Plus grande qualité : Tolérance

- Plus grand défaut : Timide

- Si tu devais avoir un tatouage : le signe pie

- A quel point aimes-tu travailler : je supporte Rodney

- Jour préféré de la semaine : Jeudi. Rodney reste deux heures au mess

- As-tu été amoureux : Oui

- Es-tu amoureux : Oui

- Qui peut secrètement t'aimer : j'espère tellement que c'est la femme que j'aime

- De quoi ne peux-tu pas te passer : mes lunettes, voir celle que j'aime

- Couleur préférée : bleu, rouge

- Livre préféré : Chfze ikfej tphk

- Film préféré : James Bond,

- Quel est le dernier film que tu as vu aussi cinéma : Sex and the city

- Plage, ville ou campagne : campagne

- Hivers ou été : été

- Fleur préférée : Lys

- Boissons préférées : Alcool fabriqué par … moi

- Chanson préférée : heziohgoi

- Personnage historique préféré : uh uh

- Talents : supporter Rodney, être le seul à pouvoir jurer sans que personne ne lui réponde

- Que crains-tu le plus : perdre mes amis, celle que j'aime

- But dans la vie : la recherche

- Ta chambre prend feu, que sauves-tu : Sur ce coup là je suis d'accord avec Rodney

- Que fais-tu en colère : je jure en Tchèque et fais de grand geste

- Mots ou phrases utilisés le plus souvent : "Que voulez vous Elisabeth ? Je ferais ce que vous voudrez", "Arrêtez de faire peur aux autres Rodney"

- Qu'est-ce qui t'importune le plus : Que quelqu'un ose draguer ma douce. (dont Sheppard), Que Mckay ait toujours raison malgré ses conneries.

- Les meilleurs choses au monde : l'alcool que je produis, celle que j'aime, la vie

Réactions :

Weir : Oh Radek … Venez dans mon bureau ! Nous devons, euh, discutez !

John : C'est beau l'amour !

Rodney : Même si ça me fais mal de le dire : Je vous aime bien Zelenka

Ronon : J'aime bien l'alcool du petit homme

Lorne : Où sont Carson et Teyla ?

Caldwell : Non mais c'est pas possible ! Nous sommes des personnes responsables ! Pas des adolescents en rut ! Il y a combien de couple là ?


	10. S CALDWELL

De : Steven Caldwell

à : membres Atlantis

On m'a forcé. Soit disant pour donner l'exemple !

- Prénom : Steven

- Surnom : J'ose espérer qu'aucun de vous n'a tenté cette bêtise

- Age : 45 ans

- Taille : 1.85 m

- Couleur des yeux : bleu

- Couleur des cheveux : châtain

- Décoration de la chambre : quel intêret ?

- Objet fétiche : mon beretta

- Heure à laquelle tu te lèves : Lors de mes gardes ou de mon service

- As-tu des frère et sœurs : non

- Pays : USA

- Plus grande qualité : Discipline

- Plus grand défaut : aigri

- Si tu devais avoir un tatouage : bande de hippie

- A quel point aimes-tu travailler : c'est ma vocation.

- Jour préféré de la semaine : Aucun

- As-tu été amoureux : oui

- Es-tu amoureux : NON

- Qui peut secrètement t'aimer : grrr

- De quoi ne peux-tu pas te passer : de DISCIPLINE

- Couleur préférée : Violet

- Livre préféré : Le commandement

- Film préféré : Il faut sauver le soldat Rayan,

- Quel est le dernier film que tu as vu aussi cinéma : C'est futile

- Plage, ville ou campagne : base

- Hivers ou été : qu'importe

- Fleur préférée : pensées

- Boissons préférées : vin français

- Chanson préférée : hymne américaine

- Personnage historique préféré : Abaraham Lincolm

- Talents : sang-froid, stratège

- Que crains-tu le plus : ?

- But dans la vie : Gagner

- Ta chambre prend feu, que sauves-tu : question stupide

- Que fais-tu en colère : je punis tout le monde de corvée d'épluchage de Tavas

- Mots ou phrases utilisés le plus souvent : "Je ne suis pas d'accord"

- Qu'est-ce qui t'importune le plus : Sheppard

- Les meilleurs choses au monde : La DISCIPLINE !

Réactions :

Weir : Hum … Je suis contente que vous ayez suivis mes directives.

John : Lol

Rodney : Quel cheveux ?

Ronon : C'est bien la discipline

Teyla : Cela reflète bien votre personnalité

Lorne : Oui mon colonel

Carson : vous avez raison par certains cotés


	11. TODD

De : Todd

à : membres Atlantis

Étrange ...

- Prénom : ...

- Surnom : Todd

- Age : 11 245 ans

- Taille : 1.95 m

- Couleur des yeux : jaune

- Couleur des cheveux : blanc

- Décoration de la chambre : rien c'est une cellule

- Objet fétiche : ma main

- Heure à laquelle tu te lèves : Ça dépend

- As-tu des frère et sœurs : plein

- Pays : Pégase

- Plus grande qualité : Magnanime

- Plus grand défaut : être un Wraith je suppose ?

- Si tu devais avoir un tatouage : J'en ai un sur le visage

- A quel point aimes-tu travailler : Au point de frayer avec des humains

- Jour préféré de la semaine : aucun

- As-tu été amoureux : Non

- Es-tu amoureux : Non. Qu'est-ce que l'amour ?

- Qui peut secrètement t'aimer : Kavanaught ?

- De quoi ne peux-tu pas te passer : manger

- Couleur préférée : jaune

- Livre préféré : base de données des anciens

- Film préféré : Jurassic Park

- Quel est le dernier film que tu as vu aussi cinéma : Qu'est-ce qu'un cinéma ?

- Plage, ville ou campagne : Ruche

- Hivers ou été : Qu'importe

- Fleur préférée : Coquelicot

- Boissons préférées : j'évite de boire

- Chanson préférée : Mangez moi, dans une pub je crois

- Personnage historique préféré : ?

- Talents : arrive à supporter McKay.

- Que crains-tu le plus : Rien

- But dans la vie : satisfaire ma curiosité.

- Ta chambre prend feu, que sauves-tu : Pourquoi prendrait-elle feu ?

- Que fais-tu en colère : je mange un humain

- Mots ou phrases utilisés le plus souvent : "Allons demander de l'aide aux atlantes", "Je vais te manger"

- Qu'est-ce qui t'importune le plus : Qu'on me dérange pendant que je déjeune.

- Les meilleurs choses au monde : la curiosité. manger

Réactions :

Weir : ?

John : Comment il a fait ?

Rodney : C'est pas moi !

Teyla: hum ...

Ronon : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Lorne : euh ….

Carson : étrange ...

Zelenka : Merde, j'aurais pas du laisser un pc dans sa cellule

Caldwell : Vive la sécurité ...


	12. A Kolya

Je sais je sais. J'ai mis bcp de temps avant de publier un nouveau chapitre. En effet j'ai perdu l'envie de lire pendant un petit moment, mais en relisant vos reviews, je me suis dit que ça ne me coûterais rien de vous mettre un nouveau chapitre !

**Réponse spécial à Aurysadik :** Je me suis effectivement tromper sur quelques petites choses :

- Oui, ils vont avoir du mal à écrire s'ils ne savent pas lire, mes excuses pour ce stupide détails

- pareil pour le copier coller à une des réponses de Teyla

- les plaques de Lorne sont celles militaires qu'il porte autour du cou. On en parle dans un des épisodes où on croit qu'ils sont morts brulés

**PS** : J'aime Rodneyyyyyyyyyy

* * *

><p>De : Acastus Kolya<p>

à : membres Atlantis

Et oui, moi, membre du fier peuple genii, ai réussit à infiltrer votre messagerie mouhahha

- Prénom : Acastus

- Surnom : Commendeur

- Age : 52 ans

- Taille : 1.85 m

- Couleur des yeux : marron

- Couleur des cheveux : marron

- Décoration de la chambre : basique

- Objet fétiche : ma moustache

- Heure à laquelle tu te lèves : vous voulez mon emploi du temps aussi ?

- As-tu des frère et sœurs : non

- Pays : Genii

- Plus grande qualité : Stratège

- Plus grand défaut : sadique, mais est-ce un défaut ?

- Si tu devais avoir un tatouage : en possède un, le drapeu génii

- A quel point aimes-tu travailler : au point de sacrifier

- Jour préféré de la semaine : aucun

- As-tu été amoureux : Non

- Es-tu amoureux : Non. Sentiment futile

- Qui peut secrètement t'aimer : McKay ?

- De quoi ne peux-tu pas te passer : mes armes

- Couleur préférée : blanc

- Livre préféré : base de données Wraiths

- Film préféré : ?

- Quel est le dernier film que tu as vu aussi cinéma : ?

- Plage, ville ou campagne : Bunker

- Hivers ou été : quel intérêt ?

- Fleur préférée : muget

- Boissons préférées : vin

- Chanson préférée : Hymne martial génii

- Personnage historique préféré : nos ancêtres

- Talents : arrive toujours à mettre des bâtons dans les roues des atlantes

- Que crains-tu le plus : la défaite

- But dans la vie : vaincre les wraiths

- Ta chambre prend feu, que sauves-tu : question piège ?

- Que fais-tu en colère : je torture

- Mots ou phrases utilisés le plus souvent : "tuez-le", "Kidnappons McKay"

- Qu'est-ce qui t'importune le plus : Sheppard

- Les meilleurs choses au monde : faire peur à McKay

Réactions :

Weir : Rodney ! Réglez ce problème immédiatement !

John : Rodney est à moi, je vous interdit de le toucher !

Rodney : Mais pourquoi vous voulez tant que ça me kidnapper !

Teyla: Prenons les armes

Ronon : Où il est que je le tue ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse faire peur à McKay !

Lorne : Saperlipopette

Carson : Bloody hell

Zelenka : Nous réglons ça tout de suite Elisabeth

Caldwell : Je vous l'avais bien dit que ce questionnaire ...

Todd : Un ami à vous ?


	13. L Cadman

Au début elle n'était pas prévu, mais après les charmantes reviews de Cristel Navis qui m'a suggérée Laura Cadman je me suis dis : Tiens je l'avais oublié celle-là. Alors comme je me sens inspirée, Va pour Laura Cadman.

* * *

><p>De : Laura Cadman<p>

à : membres Atlantis

J'viens de revenir de vacances sur Terre, alors à mon tour !

- Prénom : Laura

- Surnom : La survivante (en référence aux jours où j'étais dans la tête de … Rodney)

- Age : 32 ans

- Taille : 1.72 m

- Couleur des yeux : bleu

- Couleur des cheveux : blond

- Décoration de la chambre : sportive

- Objet fétiche : mes photos de ma famille dans ma chambre

- Heure à laquelle tu te lèves : six heure du matin pour mon footing

- As-tu des frère et sœurs : non

- Pays : Etats-Unis

- Plus grande qualité : Drôle

- Plus grand défaut : j'aime titiller les gens

- Si tu devais avoir un tatouage : une bombe

- A quel point aimes-tu travailler : Au point d'aller sur Atlantis malgré que ma famille me manque

- Jour préféré de la semaine : Vendredi

- As-tu été amoureux : Oui

- Es-tu amoureux : Non

- Qui peut secrètement t'aimer : Sûrement mon très cher Rodney

- De quoi ne peux-tu pas te passer : de sport

- Couleur préférée : vert

- Livre préféré : Vogue

- Film préféré : Pretty woman

- Quel est le dernier film que tu as vu aussi cinéma : Harry Potter

- Plage, ville ou campagne : plage

- Hivers ou été : été

- Fleur préférée : Lys

- Boissons préférées : Bière

- Chanson préférée : Cry de Rihanna ( Dites moi major Lorne, vous me prêterez vos CD de Rihanna? On m'a dit que vous étiez fan)

- Personnage historique préféré : Marylin Monroe

- Talents : Fais peur à McKay rien qu'en apparaissant, désamorcer les bombes

- Que crains-tu le plus : Perdre ceux que j'aime. Échouer à protéger les civils de cette base.

- But dans la vie : Vivre, Sauver les gens, faire joujou avec des bombes.

- Ta chambre prend feu, que sauves-tu : Sauves qui peut ?

- Que fais-tu en colère : je mange du nutella.

- Mots ou phrases utilisés le plus souvent : "coucou Mckay»

- Qu'est-ce qui t'importune le plus : Les wraiths, Kolya qui se tape l'incruste.

- Les meilleurs choses au monde : Le sport, le nutella

Réactions :

Weir : C'est gentil lieutenant Cadman d'avoir prit le temps de répondre à ces questions. Pour ce qui est de Kolya, c'est bon, on a résolu le problème.

John : Ne faites pas trop peur à Rodney non plus.

Rodney : Je vous déteste ! Na !

Teyla: C'était très agréable à lire Laura. RDV ce soir pour la soirée Poker en l'honneur de votre retour.

Ronon : Je suis trop jaloux.

Lorne : Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime UNE chanson de Rihanna que j'ai forcement tous les albums planquer dans un coin de ma chambre.

Carson : Lol

Zelenka : Lol ? Carson vous me faites honte. Désolé pour vous Todd, nous savons que vous détestez Kolya autant que nous, on l'a bien sentit avec votre ironie, donc rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons inviter à commenter.

Caldwell : Un bon soldat elle aussi. C'est tellement rare de nos jours.

Todd : Bon je vous pardonne. Enfin, si vous m'apportez à manger. J'ai faim.

* * *

><p>On m'avait fait remarquer que Todd connaissait bien sûr Kolya et que son "un ami à vous" pouvait rendre sa réplique incohérente. C'est vrai que si on entend la question avec un ton interrogatifinnocent, cette remarque est tout à fait vrai. Cependant, si on l'image plutôt grincante et ironique ça colle. En effet on peut voir sa réplique comme un : "C'est quoi ce bordel ? Kolya a accès à votre messagerie donc c'est un pote à vous ! Grrr !" en Gros ...

Il est vrai que je fais pas mal d'erreurs et je m'en excuse auprès de vous. Sinon j'espère que vous aimez toujours ^^


End file.
